A-Z Gajevy Oneshot Collection
by Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: A collection of oneshots revolving around the relationship between Gajeel and Levy, will involve some side relationships. Life has a way of making things right themselves... Sometimes it just takes its sweet time getting around to it.


**Welcome to my latest story! This is going to be a collection of simi-connected one-shots featuring my OTP: GAJEVY! This is a themed collection as the title states this is an A-Z Collection. I have a 1-2 word prompt for every letter of the alphabet as well as twelve bonus prompts for 1-12 (Some of the latter being kind of ridiculous because really, trying to come up with a good prompt starting with the number 8 is hard.) Anyways I'm planning on trying to update this story every day and since it's summer I figure I've got enough time on my hand to do that. And on that note here's the first chapter!**

 **Anger**

Levy was rarely one to be driven to anger. Upset perhaps, but genuine anger was such a rare emotion that she almost didn't recognize the feeling bubbling up inside of her. But there was no mistaking the way the blood pounded heavily in her ears, or the way her jaw clenched and her body began to quiver under the strain of the foreign emotion. Her muscles tensed and she had to resist the urge to scream her rage into the otherwise quiet night sky. Laying prone in front of her was the battered body of the guild's bulky iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox. His breath came in rough gasps and his chest was badly bruised leading her to assume that his ribs were broken. His right eye was swollen shut while the other was a nasty shade of purple, his nose was crooked and he had a trickle of blood running out of the corner of his mouth.

She glared out at the horizon, knowing that the enemy that did this to him was long gone, but it didn't do anything to negate her desire to seek her out and pound her into the dirt. Levy took a deep breath and unclenched her fists. She knew there was nothing she could do now to bring the enemy to justice, but she still had a seriously injured namaka she needed to take care of and she couldn't leave him to go out on a futile quest of vengeance.

She knelt down next to him and pulled out the med kit from her backpack and began to carefully tend to the other teen. She carefully wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth before setting to work resetting his nose. She winced as she repositioned it back into place and used a makeshift splint to keep it from moving. As she moved down his body doing her best to repair the damages done to him she felt herself silently seething, her normal calm demeanor replaced by her livid double as she was forced to snap the unconscious man's shoulder back into place.

They had been on a rather simple mission. Their job was to fight off a monstrous creature that had been assaulting a small village on the outskirts of Magnolia and seal it away so the Magic Council could study the previously unseen creature. Unfortunately, things had quickly taken a turn for the worst as it turned out the creature was in fact a minion of the woman who had hired them in the first place and by the time Levy had figured that out it had been too late. The woman, Aruka, had left the village with Gajeel to "hunt the creature" and try to stop it. As it turned out the plan was actually to lead Gajeel away from her and take him out so she could finish off the village without worrying about having them getting in the way. From the looks of it though Gajeel had put up one hell of a fight (she could tell by the amount of defensive wounds covering his body… And the vast amounts of iron damaging the landscape) and had forced her to flee the area.

Still… That didn't change the battered state he was in. She let out a shaky breath as she gently ran her fingers through his soft, messy hair. She could tell that his leg was broken, but aside from setting and splinting it like she had, she didn't have the ability to do much more to help him. She sighed heavily, there wasn't any way she could safely move him. Until he woke up, she wouldn't know if he had any spinal damage and she knew that if he did and she moved him she could potentially make any damage already done to him even worse. So she resigned herself to what she expected to be a rather long night.

 **~Anger~**

10:13 PM: She pulled a blanket out of her knapsack and tossed it gingerly over them, the temperature around them quickly dropping below freezing. She laid down next to him, her fingers resting carefully against the pulse point on his neck. Feeling the gentle throbbing of his blood underneath her fingertips while she watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest, informing her that he was still alive, despite the deathly pale color of his skin.

12:36 AM: She removed the bloodied bandages from the wounds on his chest and winced when she realized they were still weeping slightly. She took the special salve that all members of the guild took with the on missions and began to apply it to the deeper cuts. It worked to seal most of them and she proceeded to bandage them up tightly, but there was a deep gash just below his clavicle that wouldn't stop bleeding. She groaned angrily at the gash and began applying direct pressure against it with a clean bandage. She reached a bloodied hand up and brushed some of the hair out of his sweat-soaked face and she realized that at some point he had developed a fever. She quickly used Solid Script: Ice and crushed it up in a bag before placing it on his forehead. She bit her lip and moved back to paying all of her attention to stopping the bleeding. She gazed off into the distance and could just make out the lights of Magnolia and not for the first time she wished that one of their namaka would arrive to help.

1:17 AM: She pulled the blanket tighter around them as she finished dressing the last of his wounds. She had managed to stop the bleeding, but his fever hadn't gone down whatsoever and she was worried about him. She had to replace the ice sack twice already and she could tell she needed to do it again soon. She was at the breaking point and she knew it, while the anger she had been feeling was more than enough to fuel her staying awake, she knew it was also what was keeping her from thinking straight. But no matter how she tried to combat it there was still a quickness to her movements that she could only associate with the burning sensation that was pooling deep in her stomach. Still she pressed onwards, desperately attempting to save the beaten teen laying in front of her.

3:59 AM: She sighed in relief as she felt his temperature and noted it had dropped significantly since she had officially checked it an hour previous. She could feel exhaustion seeping into her bones as the vast quantities of rage she had felt earlier slowly left her body as her body began to relax knowing he was out of the woods. He had shifted in his sleep, leading her to believe that he didn't have any severe spinal injuries she was unaware of and since his fever had broken, she no longer felt that he was in any danger of dying on her watch. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding and felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. Her last conscious thought as she fell asleep against his chest being "He makes a good pillow."

 **~Anger~**

Gajeel woke up covered in bandages staring up at the early morning sky. His memory was fuzzy, but he seemed to remember having to fight the client for the job he and Levy were on. His train of thought stopped abruptly as he remembered his short partner and he immediately attempted to jump up and go in search of her only to have his weakened body stop him from moving more than an inch off the ground and he huffed in annoyance that he couldn't move but he resigned himself to trying to force his body to heal itself. He knew his bag was lying around somewhere nearby and he had a backup supply of iron in there he knew would have him on his feet in no time. Before he had a chance to begin his search he felt something stir against his chest and after looking down, he felt stupid for not having noticed that his partner was sleeping practically on top of him the whole time. He let out a sigh of relief and shakily raised his arm up to wrap around her waist. He glanced around him and saw the destruction around him and winced slightly. He might have overdone it a little bit, but in his defense, she had caught him by surprise and he didn't really have time to think about anything else at that moment.

"Hey, Levy… You okay?" He felt the small blue haired mage stir slightly against him and after a moment she let out a groan.

"One, yes I'm okay. Two, are you okay? You are the one that was in a bad battle… And three… What did you call me?" Gajeel felt his face heat up and he looked away from her.

"I'm fine just a little banged up… Shrimp." She snorted and pulled herself up so she was seated next to him. He looked at her and found her smiling down happily at him, but something in her expression made him do a double-take.

"You do realize that the moment you're all fixed up we're going to go pay Aruka a… Friendly visit… I have a little… Gift for her." And in that moment Gajeel realized what it was in her expression that threw him off, he had never once seen a look of such pure, unadulterated rage and anger coming from the small girl and for the first time he felt a spark of fear looking at her. Quickly followed by pride and a touch of resolve.

"Sure thing, Shrimp. Just one thing… How are we getting me back to the guild… Cause I can't seem'ta move all that well." Levy deadpanned.

"I hadn't gotten that far yet…"

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this piece. I'll be uploading the next chapter as soon as it's finished (unless I finish it tonight... In that case I'll wait until tomorrow morning.) So please review and all that jazz you see at the end of every story on here and have a good (insert time of day) and I'll see you next time.**

 **Next Chapter: Bookstore**

 **PS: I have two other Gajevy oneshots on my profile you can check out too. Both revolving around the most recent chapters of Fairy Tail.**


End file.
